Come Home
by Noah's twin
Summary: This is for EchoingBreeze's contest. What dose Marth, Ike and Roy want with me? Can I get them home so they save their world? Only time will tell. Warring: It is only a one-shot.


I do not own SSB at all.

Holding on for dear life. I am in some off land far from my home and time. You see right now I am on a back of a horse holding on to my new friend's Roy's back. His friend Marth was riding on his left while Ike my "brother" was on his right. We were supposedly going to their home I mean our home in this world.

"Let's stop here for the night. Marth go get water. Roy find firewood. I will put up the tents. Madeline you can cook the food or go and help Marth or Roy." Ike said ordering us around.

Ike I can tell was the leader in this. I went and started to cook dinner after Marth and Roy came back. While making dinner I began to wonder why could my life be back to what it was three hours ago.

Three hours ago I was just walking home from Band Camp. We just had gone over our last piece of music. I was happy and just waiting for the next school year. I walked down my street to reach my house. It is blue and white that looks like a beach house even if I am not on the beach. I walked through the gate and opened the door to see Ike, Marth and Roy in my living room.

Sorry my name is Madeline .I am going to enter my Junior year of high school. I was just wearing blue shorts with a lime green shirt and purple converses. I am tall with black hair in a ponytail. I am tan and slightly skinny. I was surprised. Why were my favorite smashers in my house.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Are you not supposed to be not real?" I asked poking Roy to see if he was real or if it was a dream.

"Ow! That hurt Madeline you know. I can now see the similarly Ike. She pokes people like you do. Very hard and hurtful. "Roy said rubbing his side where I jammed my finger.

"Yeah that is my little sister. Now this has been fun but we need to get you back home." Ike said grabbing my arm.

"What I am home. My mom is here and I am only child….wait. I have read fan-fics on this. So who is the villain I have to help you face so you can save the world and head back to wherever you came from." I say laughing and sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"No. You are Ike's sister Madeline. You were supposed to come and fight in the Smash Manor but you never came. We came to get you for the fourth edition. It is lots of fun you will love it for sure." Marth said in a calm collected voice.

I then hear the brakes of my mom's car. I knew this was bad. She gets mad if one thing is out of line. Having three boys in your house alone was not a good sign. I had to hide them but I can tell hiding Roy and Ike where going to be hard Marth a piece of cake.

"Crap! My mom is here what are we going to do?" I asked them hearing the gate open.

"We can leave now she is not your real mom. Our mom died when we were young. Marth and I will keep her busy. Roy help Madeline pack up her things. We need to leave now." Ike told them running out our back door dragging Marth with him.

I walk to my room and grab my backpack that I used for school and put most of my clothes in there. Then I get other backpack and put more personal items in there. Including photos of my friends, my phone with the charger, awards, drawings, writings, books, my favorite stuff animals and finally my laptop.

"That is a lot. You know you may not even use this stuff. Also what is with the stuff animals?" Roy asked looking at my white teddy bear.

"Give that back. His name is Roy. You cannot touch him. He is very special. I cannot go to sleep without him." I say stanching Roy back from Roy.

"He has my name?" Roy asked picking up one of my backpacks.

"I guess. I hate leaving what will my friends say when I am gone. I have an important part in my band and I cannot leave them. Also what about school?" I asked dropping the backpack I had in my hand back on the floor.

"The thing is you were never here. You lived this life but you are not real kind of like us. You will not see us unless we choose to show you. Things will go and play out but without you. That is why you should not take those pictures or phone. Your friends will not know who you are." Roy said giving me a hug and walking out of the room. I did not see him take one special picture. I looked around my house for the last time walking through the halls one last time. I walked out the door and saw that my mom's car was not there anymore and Ike and Marth on horses.

"Hey lets go. You really need to come home we all need you. We are under attack and you are the only one who can stop him. I will take the backpack Roy has. Madeline you can ride with Roy." Ike command getting on his horse.

"How did you get my mom to go away? Also how did you know my name?" I asked before getting on the horse.

"Easy. I just told her that she was in a dream and has seen her son play to many Super Smash Brother's Games. Sorry but you were never her daughter. Also when you are under an oath you will know the name of the people under that oath." Marth says getting on his horse.

That leads me to now. I have a talent with swords and water. I am the newest smasher here and it is up to me Ike (my older brother who I have come to love), Marth (my new best friend) and Roy (my new crush) we have to save Sub-Space together. A new evil has taken over and it is up to us now the strength, wit, speed and magic. Four fighters under one oath.

"That looks good. So did you want to come back home or do you want your old life back?" Ike said coming up behind me.

"I am glad that I am here. We feel like a real family, thanks for not giving up on me brother. How did you find me?" I asked moving the food which was just a soup that I made.

"Once more the fire oath. I will tell you more but let's start one thing at a time. Here you have all your powers unlock and you need to know how to use them. Also so let's save our home then we can catch up." Ike said bringing me into a hug.

This was my new life and I am glad that they came to my home and brought my here. Also if you are wondering we got here through that special picture Roy took from my room. It was a picture of just me and my best friend Ben and Victor. They are the only ones I talk to in the "real" world. The power of friendship can take you anywhere even other worlds. I look at my new family and smile. The fire oath comes into my mind. I have never seen or heard it before but it seems to be in my heart all this time.

_**A Prince, a princess, a general and a solider will come together to fight an evil that overcame their home. With the bond the four can never break and will know each other even after death. Friends, family and lovers all one and all. The bond of fire shall began to save the world from evil and protect each other from harm.**_

**I hope you enjoyed my one-shot leading to the full story. Please review and tell me how I did. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
